the forgotten past
by hoagiemister
Summary: ash falls off a cliff when he is trying to save pikachu from team rocket and forgets all about his past.
1. prolouge

OK well here is my second story and I hope it's better than my first one

This first chapter is told in ash's point of view

Ages

Ash: 15

Brock: 17

Dawn: 14

_**TEAM ROCKET**_ WHY WON'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. Just a few minutes ago I was peacefully eating dinner with my friends now I'm running through the forest trying to catch team rocket too get Pikachu back.

"Give it up twerp" Meowth yelled at me "ya you don't stand a chance" Jessie stated as the trio began to laugh at me mockingly. I was catching up but they were nearing a cliff and fast. I had to make my move and fast, I made a desperate leap to try and grab onto Pikachu and I barely made it. I guess the arm just could not take my wait because as soon as I grabbed felt it tighten up then a few seconds later it broke in half.

I quickly pulled Pikachu into my chest as we fell to our soon to be doom as I screamed at the top of my lungs. We were rolling down the hill as my whole body started to fill with pain and before long a thick liquid was spread out all over my body_ blood_. I opened my eyes which I just realized were squeezed shut and I saw my hat flying away in the distance. I made a desperate attempt to stop my constant rolling by planting my feet on the cliff but all I did was separate myself from the wall of death after my legs gave out and was now free falling I closed eyes preparing for the death I was sure about to come and I whispered to myself "dawn I love you" yes I had fallen for the blue haired coordinator years ago it took me a while to recognize it, actually it took me about three years and now we are traveling in johto I was just about to try my luck at the Pokémon league one more time and I made a bet with myself if I won I was going to ask her out but now this. Well I guess this is it it's only fitting I end my journey with the one I started with right...

"Go pidgoet!" I heard a man yell I opened my eyes in surprise to see the bird Pokémon flying towards me at full speed as I fell. I hit a feathery being but it wasn't a very soft landing. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I let out a blood chilling scream I as hit the bird Pokémon. Then I felt the Pokémon land and place me on the ground as the man returned his pidgoet. My eye sight is becoming blurry from the pain and I felt the same man place his hand on my head "man he's burning up swinub use icy wind" the man said. The next thing I knew I felt a cold breeze going down my body as I started to black out

Normal point of view

"I'm worried Brock why did he have to run off like that" the blue haired coordinator said worriedly as the two went running after Ash. "Ya I know Dawn but you know Ash" the brown haired man known as Brock said to the girl known as Dawn.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they both heard a blood chilling scream "that sounded like..." dawn started but was cut off by Brock "ya I know lets go" they both started running off into the direction of the scream they saw ash's hat drift by in the wind. dawn then ran up to the edge of the cliff and saw the blood on the side but no sign off ash there isn't even a blood trail Dawn fell down on both knees and started crying. Brock decides to goe up to comfort her he knows how she felt about the young trainer and he knows why she is so sad and in fact he could fell tears welling up in his eyes for his long time friend. "Goodbye ash... forever" Brock stated.

Ash's point of view with ash and mystery man

"Alright swinub that's enough" the man said as my vision became clearer. I sat up quickly but immediately regretted it "ack" I groaned in pain. "Take it easy your still hurt" but despite the man's words I tried to stand up but fell right back down again I sat back up and leaned myself against a log as I winced in pain. "good to see your up" I looked up to see the same man and took a close look at him his hair was dirty blonde and it just covered his eye brows he had purple eyes and a head band was tied under his bangs that had purple flames on it the knot came out on top of his hair in the back. He wore a long sleeved black with a collar covering most of his face and a tan unbuttoned short sleeved jacket with a cross on the back over top. And he had purple necklace around his neck he wore baggy blue jeans and had purple and white shoes.

"Who are you" I asked "you can call me S" the man called S replied calmly. "okay..." I said a litlle confused. "Quiii" I turned my head to see a quilava with purple flames stretching out… Wait! A purple flamed quilava "um is that..." "Yes it's a shiny quilava" he interrupted me then he turned to me and asked "who are you"

"I-I don't know..."

Ya I know it was short sue me well until next time -_ peace-_


	2. chapter 1

Hey what's up well a here is my next chapter of and the beginning is in ash's point of view and is 7 years later why 7 I really don't know it just is OK.

_Come on Ash think_ I was sitting on a hill somewhere in the kanto region trying to remember my past but it wasn't going very well. _Ah this is pointless it doesn't ever work so why am I trying it again who on this God forsaken world knows. _I have been doing this every day for the past 7 years now and so luck I can't remember anything except the fact that Pikachu was my starter Pokémon and that I wanted to become the world's best Pokémon master.

I have changed a lot over the years my signature hat was long gone ever since the accident I have never worn a hat again. So now you can see my hair and it is not pure black anymore there are silver streaks running all the through it and no it's not dyed. I have a huge scar running down the right side of my face right over top of my eye that is now blood red but I use my messed up hair to cover it though so no one ever sees it. I now wear a tan shirt that has a collar on it with old faded writing that you cannot read with a shield in the top left hand shoulder accompanied with tan khaki pants. And my shoes are just plain black gym shoes.

"Hey A any luck" I look over to my new friend Maggie who had a smile on her face. Maggie has brown hair that is held up in a pony tail she has sea green eyes and wears a plain green and white jacket on top of her black T-shirt. She is also wearing black jeans and her shoes just like mine are pretty plain black shoes.

"What do you think?" I stated in an annoyed voice. "jeez sorry A I was just asking" A is what everyone calls me now versus… whatever my old name used to because when I pulled out my broken poke-dex to find out my name was all it said was_ "this poke-dex __belongs to A-"_ then it short circuited figures.

I sighed "ya Maggie I'm sorry" I said apologizing to my new friend. She smiled and walked back to the campsite and sat next to S who has virtually unchanged who was sitting down watching Pikachu and his shiny quilava goof off. I smiled to myself at the scene before me as I went up to the group.

Maggie quickly sat next to S yawned and laid her head on his shoulder pretending to be tired as S was blushing madly. I smirked at the two they weren't a couple but they should be they both like each other I know Maggie does because she told me and S could not make it any more obvious.

"M-Maggie what are you d-doing" Maggie quickly pulled her head back "o-oh I-I'm S-sorry "she replied blushing even more than S was. I couldn't take it any more I burst out laughing and fell on the floor. "What's so funny" they both yelled at me. I immediately stooped laughing and stared them and I could tell they were both pissed. "Uh nothing so a Maggie where are we going next" S was about to tell me I'm not getting off that easy but I think Maggie decided to keep it a secrete a little longer and chimed in with my excuse. "Well I was thinking if you wanted to you two could challenge the kanto league while I compete in the grand festival" I was a little shocked and the first thing that came to my mind maybe I can find out information about the past "I'm in" I said standing up. "ya sure why not" S stated "now why were you laughing A" I panicked "um I'm going to bed see-ya" I said running off into my tent but I was too excited to sleep thoughts about my past kept running through my head _oh great I'm never going to_ _fall asleep._

_dawns point of view_

I was sitting in her room in pallet town she had a lot of ribbons hanging on the walls as she closed her eyes thinking about Ash again. _Damnit Ash why did you have to go and fall off that cliff_. She looked to her left and looked into the mirror.

She now wore her hair completely down with no hat or clips to keep it up but it was still the midnight blue hair. She was wearing a midnight blue long sleeve shirt and over top of it was a black jacket with short sleeves. Dawn also wore long blue jeans as well. If you looked close enough you could tell that she had been crying. Her beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot and there were tear stains down her cheeks. There was a knock at the door she got up and grabbed her yellow backpack and went to answer it.

"hello" I said while I opened the door "hey Dawn" Brock answered "how are ya" same old Brock he hasn't changed at all always caring for others his appearance hasn't even changed which amazes me "fine" I answered he knew not to push any farther than that and asked "you ready to hit the road" I answered him by holding up my backpack "great" he said and with that we as Brock put it "hit the road"

It was mostly quite while we walked except for a few words now and then. We were going to viridian city for the next contest. We were ready for anything to come our way and this time I was going to win it for Ash.

Next day normal point of view

"So a where are we going guys" A asked "we are going to viridian city for my next contest" Maggie said.

"What no way we are going to pewter city for me and A's gym battle" S said then S and Maggie got into a big fight of where they are going. A sighed would you two just stop fighting and kiss already so we can go to viridian city" S and Maggie stood there and blushed then S said "no we are just friends it's nothing like that" Maggie heart broke into a million pieces after he said that and A had to think of something fast or this could turn into a huge mess "ok so its settled were going to viridian city let's go" "okay" Maggie said as she plowed forward depressed. And A just followed right behind her "hey wait for me" S yelled running after his friend and "secrete" crush.

Alright I know what you are thinking one it was short okay ya it was and two Ash was ooc but it is 8 years later and Ash is bound to mature some by now well until next time _-peace-_


End file.
